Why Me?
by Isabelle Loves Cher
Summary: This story is based on one of the ending scenes of The Bletchley Circle: San Fransisco. Hailey has just told Jean how she feel for her. and Jean's reaction goes better than expected. This story is for everyone even if you haven't seen the show, it's still gay and good. Please Read and Review! Thank you!


Why Me?

"You know I love you?" Hailey tells Jean, asking in a sense.

"Yes dear, I do," Jean replies.

Hailey tears up knowing that she probably had screwed up one out of her three friendships.

Jean whispers into Hailey's ear,"I'm going to go back to the group Hailey, please join us," Jean kisses Hailey on the forehead to comfort her. Jean stands up to go to the rest of the group. Of course Hailey followed her smiling slightly.

Later that evening…

Hailey was at home laying on her bed thinking about what she had told Jean with tears flowing down her cheeks when she heard a knock on the door. Hailey got up slowly and went to the door. She opened it, and it was Jean.

"I'm here to talk about what you told me earlier," Jean said," but only if you want to dear."

"I want to Jean," Hailey tells her finally wiping her tears away," come on in."

Jean steps inside the door letting Hailey close it behind her. They both go and take a seat on the couch in Hailey's sitting room. Hailey looks very nervous and upset with herself.

"I'm so so sorry Jean," Hailey says beginning to cry again.

Jean wipes Hailey's tears away saying,"There is nothing to apologize for Hailey. You told me your feelings, that isn't something you apologize for, ever," Jean looks at Hailey with sad eyes knowing Hailey is secretly broken like her.

"I feel so angry and miserable with myself Jean. I just shouldn't have said anything. See Jean I am stupid. I'm so so so very stupid."

"I'm going to say it again, you are far from stupid. You are so brave and so very smart. And yes, I know you meant from what happened, but I do too dear."

Hailey sniffs and looks at Jean,"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do Hailey. I mean it with all my soul," Jean says while placing a hand on Hailey's shoulder.

"Jean, why me? Why do I have to be queer?" Hailey cries.

"Shhhh Hailey it's not your fault. Your heart always knows best," Jean holds Hailey close to her stroking her hair.

Hailey cries into Jean making Jean's heart break into a million tiny pieces. Jean starts to hum a Scottish lullaby to Hailey trying to comfort her. Hailey quickly falls asleep in Jean's arms. Soon after, Jean falls asleep too.

The next morning…

Jean slowly starts to wake up, and sees Hailey in her arms. Jean smiles to herself knowing Hailey is calm at that moment. Hailey squirms to get more comfortable, Jean chuckles. Hailey wakes up slowly from hearing Jean chuckle. Hailey screams.

"Hailey dear, are you okay?" Jean asks.

"Am I dreaming? Am I dead?" Hailey asks confused.

"No dear you are not dreaming, and no dear you are not dead. I am glad you aren't, for either of those," Jeam smiles brightly. Jean doesn't do that often and Hailey knows that.

"Wow Jean, I've never seen you smile like that before. It's breathtaking." Hailey says in awe.

"Thank you Hailey dear," Jean blushes.

Hailey looks Jean in the eyes,"You are so beautiful Jean."

"I highly doubt that Hailey, I'm 50," Jean states.

"You are still beautiful Jean, why don't you believe it?"

"It's a long story dear," Jean says looking down letting Hailey sit up.

Hailey stares at her for a minute and finally says,"I have time, I really do."

Jean sighs contemplating if she should really tell Hailey.

"You can trust me Jean," Hailey promises.

"Maybe another time dear. Millie is probably worried sick, especially since what happened to me a few days ago. Later Hailey I will tell you, I promise. Just so you know, I do trust you," Jean says getting up to leave.

Hailey gets up and hugs Jean tightly,"Thank you Jean, for everything."

Jean hugs back,"Of course dear," Jean pulls away and leaves.

Hailey sighs as she flops on the couch satisfied.

At the apartment…

Millie is sitting reading the newspaper on the couch drinking some tea, when Jean comes in.

"Where were you last night?" Millie asks.

"Hailey's place," Jean states.

"Oh really? How did that go? What did she say ...what did you say?" Millie asks with curiosity.

"That is none of your business Millie, I'll tell you when I tell you," Jean snaps.

"O-Okay…" Millies looks down.

"Millie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," Jean apologizes.

Millie shrugs,"She loves you, and you love her…"

Jean sighs,"Yes I do, but she's so young. I don't know what to do Millie."

"Just follow your heart, your heart always knows best," Millie smiles sadly,"That's what you have always said, yet you don't follow it."

Jean sighs knowing Millie is right, but Jean hates the fact she is.

"Jean go back to her okay? I will wait for you here," Millie says.

"Thank you Millie," Jean rushes out to go to Hailey's apartment.

Jean knocks on the door, Hailey answers. When Hailey answered the door, Hailey looked very surprised to see Jean again. They had just said goodbye to each other 30 minutes ago.

"Jean, what are you doing here?" Hailey asks.

"I love you too," Jean blurts out.

"Wait, really? You do? Wow," Hailey is shocked.

Jean blushes and says,"I do dear, I really do."

Hailey beams,"Oh Jean that makes me so happy."

Jean smiles and gently kisses Hailey on the lips. Hailey obviously kisses back. They pull away from each other.

Hailey speaks,"Come in Jean."

Jean comes in and Hailey closes the door. They both sit on the couch.

"Jean are you sure you want this? We could in so much trouble by the government. Even though I want this I'm so scared, but so not at the same time. Jean, are you scared? I am. I just want to be happy, but should I be happy if I'll get in trouble? Should I…" Jean stops Hailey for rambling more.

"Hailey dear, calm down. I am sure, but yes I am scared. Hailey you have no idea how scared I am," Jean takes Hailey's hands,"Hailey you should be happy... with me. Don't worry about the law right now. We Bletchley girls never really follow the law anyway."

"I guess you are right, but I'm still so terrified. What will our friends think?"

"I know Millie is fine with it because I told her," Jean admits.

"You told her?! Jean!" Hailey is shocked.

"I'm sorry dear, but I knew I could trust, plus she kind of suspected it," Jean explains

"God I love you," Hailey exclaims.

"I love you too, dear," Jean replies beaming as they kiss.


End file.
